Beloved Enemy
by Rizky Oktavia
Summary: Dengan langkah mungilnya, Sakura-chan berjalan pelan memasuki ruang kelas. Matanya langsung terfokus kepada seorang lelaki tampan, rapi, dengan banyak gadis disekelilingnya.


"_Kehidupan tak selamanya berjalan mulus, selalu ada jalan _

_yang bergelombang untuk ditempu, bukan? _

_Selalu ada pengorbanan _

_di setiap jalan yang_

_ditempuh."_

…

Naruto © Rejet

**M. Kishimoto**

"**Beloved Enemy"**

**© Rizky Oktavia **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedatangan Sasuke-kun terasa membawa suasana baru yang lebih menyenangkan bagi semua orang, namun Sakura-chan tak memandang demikian, ia memandang kedatangannya sebagi sebuah bencana. Mengapa hal itu demikian? Mungkin kejadian sekitar 3 tahun lalu masih terkenan di batin gadis polos ini. Karena 3 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Sasuke-kun membuat keluarganya hancur, karena ayah Sasuke-kun mengambil alih proyek yang bernilai 1 M yang membuat ayahnya bangkrut, dan ibunya tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan ayahnya. Selang beberapa bulan saja ayahnya jatuh sakit dan meninggal, ibunya menyusul, dan Sakura-chan menjadi sebatang kara. Pernah beberapa kali ayah Sasuke-kun datang untuk meminta Sakura-chan menjadi anak angkatnya. Tapi Sakura-chan menolak hal itu mentah-mentah. Apa? Menjadi anak manusia iblis itu? Lebih baik aku mati saja! Pikir gadis polos itu.

Kenangan itu terasa membawa hari-harinya menjadi sulit bagai terombang-ambing di lautan lepas dengan ombak yang dahsyat. Tak mampu menopang penderitaannya seorang diri, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Ia mencoba lari dari kenyataan, mencoba menjauh dari keluarga Sasuke-kun saat itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia kembali dipertemukan di sebuah Universitas ternama di Jepang. Ada apa? Ini takdir buruk, bukan? Tapi dia harus berfikir positif ke depan. Mudah-mudahan Sasuke-kun tidak mengenalinya! Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak mengenalnya, sedangkan ia dan Sasuke-kun merupakan teman kecilnya dan bahkan mereka sempat menjalin hubungan asmara, itupun sebelum ayah Sasuke-kun menghancurkan ayahnya.

Dengan langkah mungilnya, Sakura-chan berjalan pelan memasuki ruang kelas. Matanya langsung terfokus kepada seorang lelaki tampan, rapi, dengan banyak gadis disekelilingnya. Huh… itu Sasuke-kun, anak iblis itu! Sakura-chan menggertak giginya, menahan emosinya yang semakin meluap-luap. Dia mencoba berjalan santai melewati Sasuke-kun, tapi tiba-tiba matanya menjadi tidak fokus, serasa sekelilingnya berputar. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah anemianya kambuh lagi?. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai goyah, dan

_**Bruukk…**___

Dia terjatuh, matanya tak bisa lagi terbuka, tertutup rapat bagai tergembok. Tapi di dalam kesakitannya itu ia masih sempat merasakan kehangatan seseorang. Terasa hangat, sampai-sampai ia merasa damai dan tentram terasa ingin tidur lebih dalam lagi, melepas semua benak yang menjanggal di dalam kepala mungilnya itu. Tapi kehangatan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ini aneh baginya, mengapa ia menginginkan lebih? Sakura-chan baka!

Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba membuka matanya walaupun masih berat. Mencoba melihat siapa pemberi kehangatan itu. Siapa? Terus berpikir siapa. Matanya tiba-tiba terfokus ke suatu titik, ke wajah orang itu. Ternyata itu Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun? Ayo Sakura-chan buka matamu, itu Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau hanya terdiam, ayo luapkan kekesalanmu kepadanya, jangan hanya melihatnya seperti itu. Ataukah jangan bilang kau masih menyimpan rasa padanya.

Tiba-tiba emosi Sakura-chan meledak, ia melemparkan benda disekitarnya kepada Sasuke-kun. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya, terasa hatinya masih tercabit-cabit ketika tampang wajah iblis itu tepat berada di hadapannya! Satu per satu butiran air matanya berjatuhan.

_**Jangan menangis… Jangan menangis… **_

Ia menggertak dalam hati. Jangan sampai tangisannya membuat anak iblis tertawa terbahak-bahak diatas penderitaannya. Ia semakin meluapkan emosinya. Melihat wajah Sakura-chan yang merah padam, dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Sasuke-kun mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, ia menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku tau kau masih marah kepada keluargaku, kau benci dengan kami karena merenggut kebahagianmu, tapi itu di luar kendali kami. Kau percaya takdir, bukan? Itu yang namanya takdir"

"Apa? Takdir katamu? Seandainya saja keluargamu itu tidak hadir di dalam kehidupan kami, tentunya aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagianku. Aku membencimu dan keluargamu, aku rasanya ingin membunuhmu" nada sakura-chan menjadi tinggi karena luapan kemarahannya itu. Gadis itu terus saja menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya, agar bisa terlepas dari dekapan Sasuke-kun.

"Tenanglah-tenanglah" kata lelaki itu lembut.

Mendengar perkataan lembut itu Sakura-chan menjadi terpaku, badannya lemas, dan ia merasa hatinya ingin terus berada didekapan Sasuke-kun. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah benar dia masih mempunyai rasa pada Sasuke-kun? Gadis polos itu hanyut dalam dekapan lelaki itu seperti domba dalam dekapan anak harimau. Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun mempererat pelukannya. Sakura-chan merasa Sasuke-kun sedang memangis. Tapi mengapa lelaki itu menangis? Bukankah yang seharusnya menangis adalah dia? Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?

"A… ada apa kau menangis?" Tanya Sakura-chan kebingungan.

Tetapi lelaki itu terdiam dan tangisannya semakin deras saja. Menghujani bahu Sakura-chan. Tanpa tersadar tangan Sakura-chan bergerak membalas pelukan Sasuke-kun.

"Tenanglah.. Sa… Sasuke-kun, dan ceritakan kenapa kau menangis. Bukankah yang harusnya menangis itu adalah aku."

Sasuke-kun menghapus air matanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, hingga hal ini membuat Sakura-chan sulit untuk bernafas. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, mengapa kau pergi 3 tahun silam, mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Sakura-chan. Aku mencintaimu, aku rindu pelukanmu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Apa? Sasuke-kun masih menyukainya? Itu tidak benarkan? Sakura-chan masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu.

"Ja…Jawab aku, Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau diam? Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Sasuke-kun memandang Sakura-chan.

"Bicara jangan membuat hatiku menunggu! Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu, dan kukira kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi! Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ternyata takdir mempertemukan kita kembali. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

Sakura-chan hanya terdiam mendengar semua pernyataan cinta dari sasuke-kun. Hatinya berteriak senang dan haru. Tapi hatinya juga marah karena kenyataan pahit itu. Sasuke-kun menatap tajam Sakura-chan. Lelaki itu masih menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Ia tidak sabar lagi mendengarkan jawaban gadis itu.

"Jawab aku..jawab aku!" lelaki itu menggoncangkan tubuh Sakura-chan dengan keras.

Sakura-chan hanya terdiam, ia tidak tau harus jawab apa. Tapi tiba-tiba hatinya menangis dan hal itu membuat butiran air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"A…aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku, aku membencimu dan mencintaimu juga." jawab Sakura-chan terbata-bata.

"Mengapa hal itu demikian?" Tanda tanya menghiasi wajah Sasuke-kun

"Karena kau anak dari iblis itu!" Jawab Sakura-chan, air matanya masih terus mengalir.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke-kun semakin dekat, dan Sakura-chan merasakan bibirnya dicium lembut oleh Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan serontak kaget.

"Cobalah untuk membuang rasa bencimu kepada ayahku, dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Lihatlah aku, pandanglah aku. Cobalah terima keadaanku, Sakura-chan. Aku janji akan menghapus semua kebencianmu kepada keluargaku, membawamu kedalam kedamaian dan kebahagiaan."

Mendengar kata-kata vulgar yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke-kun yang merona itu, Sakura-chan merasa sangat bahagia, tiba-tiba ia menangis karena bahagia, dan langsung menarik Sasuke-kun kedekapannya. Sasuke-kun merasa senang akan tindakan Sakura-chan dan lelaki itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Gadis polos itu.

"Tenanglah aku disini, jadikan pelukanku sebagai tempat tangisanmu, keluarkan semua tangisanmu selama ini."

Sakura-chan mengeluarkan air matanya yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke-kun dan berkata

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan membuatku menangis"

"Aku janji." Sasuke-kun tersenyum, dan memberi sekali lagi kecupan lembut dahi Sakura-chan. Dan mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

**The End**


End file.
